Why?
by Daxo
Summary: After another day of being beaten Jack ask himself a simple question: why?


**AN**: Hi guys this is my first fic ever so don't be so hard and review plz I really need help and I review your stories. This is a little after of the last episode

**Warning**: I have an awful grammar

**Disclaimer**: as you can imagine I don't own Xiaolin showdown

**WHY???**

"Stupids xiaolin losers they got the wu" a very angry jack enter in his lair. But after a day of being beaten and destroy all his work. Who can blame him?

"They destroy all my bots and my jet so I have to return in my helipack and it takes me hours. And to whom I'm talking?" He shouts the question only to sit down in a very big chair

"Jackbots bring me a pudding" in just seconds a jackbot give him one and he starts to eat it.

"it has been a while the last time that I did something good, if I can remember it was when I stole some wu for that stupid bean only to be transform in a zombie"

"Just to think that he was my hero, he can be purely bad but that doesn't give him an excuse to betray me. Now that I think it everyone betray me, the only ones that hadn't are the xiaolin losers" The more that he think the more he get angry

"I swear to don't form another evil alliance. Every time I do it I end very badly like the last time that I team up with Chase, he throws me to that dinosaur or when Wuya was a ghost she change me for Mala Mala Jong."

"Is too hard in these days to be evil but why I continue?" When he said that he frozen, he really don't know why, sure he want to take over the world but apart of that he doesn't has a reason. He gets hurt, his work always finish destroy, no one respect him, he is alone, so why he continue?

"I should quit, I'm sure that no one will miss me in fact they will be happy" now the angry was replaced with sadness

"I don't belong to this world I don't have any powers I don't have a great destiny hell I not even the genius that I always said that I'm just a stupid kid"

"Oooo poor baby" a mystery but familiar voice said

"Aaaaa who is it?" said jack searching everywhere

"Is me your inner demon" and a little jack in a costume of a devil appear in his shoulder

"Oh you have to be kidding, if you are my inner demon where is the angel?"

"I don't know he should be here by now I wonder what happen to him" searching in the other shoulder

"I'm right here, sorry I was sleep" a little good-jack with an angel costume appear in his other shoulder

"Oh great I'm crazy"

"Oh common you know a talking bean and a guy that can transform in a lizard and you think that you are crazy only because you see us?" said the little demon

"Well you have a point, but what are you doing here?" he asked to the mini person in his shoulders

"Mmm that is a good question" the angel one said

Then the demon one go with the angel and hit him in the head "don't be stupid we are here because Jack needs our help"

"Oh yeah, but you didn't have to hit me" angel said

"Guys I don't want your help I'm decided, I will quit about this" Jack

"You can't be serious what will happen with your dream of conquer the world?" ask demon

"Old history"

"What about your inventions? You can't drop them like this" angel was getting nervous

"Well probably I can sell them I'm sure that the army could use some of them"

"What are you going to do now?" Ask angel that was sweating cold

"mmm don't know maybe I can return to school"(I have a question here everyone thinks that Jack isn't in school right? but in the chapter apprentice I think when jack was with robojack in the beginning he said to robojack that he will do his homework or at least in Spanish he said it)

"Are you crazy?" the two of mini-he ask "it's like hell"

"At least mom and dad will be proud"

"But they don't know you are alive"

"Well maybe I can meet someone in school maybe I can make friends and a girlfriend"

"Jack you are a freak, just watch yourself you are skinny, red eyes and hair and a totally nerd" the demon said

"Ok you are right but just give me one reason to continue"

"Because it's fun" angel said with puppy eyes

"It isn't fun when I get hurt and I always finish hurt"

"What about the feeling when you win"

"Oh right like if I win a lot"

"But in the end you win"

"What are you talking about I always end losing"

"Don't you remember the weird time where you conquer the world?"

"Ok now I'm lost can you explain me?"

"Do you remember the time where you were in the xiaolin temple but you didn't know how you get there?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What you remember before that?"

"Well it was weird I was in a dream first we where in the future and I was the ruler of the world and later everything was weird, chase was a good guy, the xiaolin losers seems different and I was good and they where two cheese balls and they touch themselves and everything just disappear I was in the space with another me but in good and I wake up"

"What if that wasn't a dream?"

"What are you talking about; of course it was a dream"

"Are you sure?"

This time Jack keeps quiet and think about it a minute that dream was just so real and he couldn't explain how he end in the temple

"But what could be if it wasn't a dream?"

"The future" angel and demons said

"You are crazy I have seen my future remember I bring myself from the future"

"But the future isn't write in a rock, you can change it"

"Really?"

"Of course, why I would lie to you? I'm you"

"You think that I can conquer the world?"

"We are sure so stop crying and go to work"

"Yes sir I will not fail after all I'm Jack Spicer evil boy genius muahaha"

With that Jack returns to his robots and start working and the minis jacks just see him.

"Well that was very close" angel said with a relief tone

"Yeah" now very serious demon jack turn to his partner "do you think he will remember who he is before she wake up?"

"I'm not sure but if he doesn't I'm sure that he will do the right thing when it happens"

"Well now all depends on him"

And with that the two of them disappear

THE END?

Or just the beginning?

**AN: **ha I bet no one knew that was going to happen. I didn't know how to end it so I include one of my weird ideas that I have for Jack fics but I'm too lazy for write them. If some you think that you have what it needs to write one of my crazy ideas review and say something.

Ok that's all bye


End file.
